


a new world for us two

by EllieLovesYou



Series: growing pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moving, Pregnancy, but you know, sequel or sorts to 'with you in the middle' but you don't have to read it, some characters are more just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Malia turns on her side, towards the sound of his voice, and nods even though he can’t see her “Yeah; it won’t be easy but we haven’t had easy as a setting since junior year. We’re gonna be okay”He chuckles and reaches out and rests his hand on her bump, his thumb rubbing soothing circles while their baby kicks his palm “Yeah, we’re gonna be just fine”(sequel of sorts to 'with you in the middle' but you don't have to read it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! This is ridiculously long so I hope you like it! And if you haven't read 'with you in the middle' then all you have to know is that Scott and Lydia have twins, Jude and Lyla and Stiles and Malia live in New York. Really, that's it. Anyways, please enjoy! :)
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes!

It happens two years after Lyla and Jude are born--Malia has noticed that her appetite had increased, that she can’t hold down certain foods anymore (she could no longer stand anything garlicky or anything with cheddar cheese on top which fine, whatever), and her period has been significantly lighter than before but none of that set off an alarm for her. 

She contributed her period to stress, she just thought maybe she had a stomach bug and, well, she already had a big appetite so whatever. More food never hurt anyone.  She doesn’t think of it as anything to be thought of but then Lydia nearly bursts her ear drums from over the computer while she casually complains about all of this during their weekly skype sessions.

“Okay  _ ow _ , for one” Malia winces and rubs at her ears because, anyone screaming is harsh on her sensitive ears but a banshee? Yeah, no, Malia is glad she’s on the other side of the country “And for two, what is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with  _ me _ ?!” the redhead carefully removes Jude from her lap who looked more than disgruntled at his mother’s screeching “Malia, for god sakes,  _ you’re pregnant _ ”

There’s a pause and then Malia chuckles, a little forcefully “no, there’s no way. I mean--I got my period”

“You said you were spotting, that’s normal at the beginning of pregnancy”

“No, no, I--I can’t be” she shakes her head and tries to stop the pieces from fitting together in her head because, no. She can’t be pregnant. They were going to wait a little longer, they were going to wait at least 5 more years “this--no”

Lydia smiles at her sadly “Sorry, babe. Everything points to pregnant, I’d buy a test if I were you”

“But--”

“Lyla! Do not throw toys at the dogs!” Lydia looks past the computer “Prada and Coco don’t like to have blocks thrown at them” Malia can hear the familiar loud babbling of Lyla yelling back at her mother “Lyla Josephine, I swear to god”

Malia can’t help but snort because, she thought she’d see a lot of things in her lifetime but Lydia Martin getting out-sassed by a two year old who can barely string a sentance together sure as hell wasn’t one of them “Where’s Scott? You know he’s the only one who can talk to her without getting a yell in return”

Lydia sighs heavily “at the clinic. Deaton called him in for some help so it's momma’s turn to wrangle the animals” her eyes go to her side where Jude sits silently with a bag of goldfish in his lap “At least I have my sweet baby boy”

The front door to Malia and Stiles’ apartment swings open to reveal a red faced Stiles with at least ten plastic bags on his arms, each “Oh, looks like my worse half is home” 

His head spins to face her “Hey!”

Malia ignores him and looks down at Lydia “I’ll text you later” she blows a kiss at the screen “bye Jude-bug and--” she raises her voice “Bye ladybug!” she vaguely hears Lyla yell something back causing Lydia to roll her eyes 

“I’m gonna hope she said ‘bye’ and not some curse word” the redhead grins at her “And take my advice, okay? I’ll see you later. Love you”

“Love you too” the brunette ends the skype call before getting up and following the trail of plastic bags to the kitchen to see Stiles hunched over the counter, breathing heavily “I told you it’s not worth having a heart attack”

“I will  _ not  _ make two trips” he straightens his back and stands up, his hands on his waist “I am better than two trips”

Malia rolls her eyes“Well, I’m not picking up all those bags you just dropped so hop to it” 

Stiles sighs “in a minute” he stumbles over to the dining room which, really was just an extended part of their kitchen, and throws himself on a chair “So what’d Lydia call for?” 

“Oh, you know, just the usual skype call. She’s alone with the kids and I think she’s going a little stir crazy” she moves over the fridge and yanks out a bottle of water and then throws it over at Stiles who doesn’t catch it, like, at all “Lyla’s getting sassier and sassier everyday”

He chuckles as he plucks the water bottle from the floor  “I keep telling her, it’s punishment for being just as bad from like age 4 to now” he unscrews the lid and takes a giant gulp “God sent a copy to make her see the error of her ways”

“And Jude?” Malia sits down next to him, propping her legs up on his lap “How do you explain that sweet angel?”

“Um have you met Scott? He’s been like that since, like, 2--he’s got nothing to be punished for”

Malia nods and cocks her head to the side “hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah?” he sets down the water bottle and looks over at her, all  dopey and in love; she swears, sometimes just the way he looks at her is enough to give her diabetes. 

“I was--” she sighs, her eyes cast down looking at the water bottle on the table “I was thinking about--” she shakes her head, not knowing how to go about it “what if our plan--our vision--changed?” Stiles has been calling it ‘their vision’ and not just ‘my vision’ or ‘the vision’ since senior year. It rubbed off on her.

He narrows his eyes at her “What do you mean?”

“Like if something got moved up or--something”

“Malia, babe, what’s going on?”

She shakes her head and moves her legs off his lap while she moves her eyes back to him “nothin’ just let's pick up the bags before Luke gets into them again” she says referencing their puppy that they got 5 months ago, a now 8 month old beagle “don’t want to clean up that mess again” 

“Hey” he reaches over and grabs her hand before she can fully stand up “you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” she leans down and presses a quick kiss against his mouth “Now get off that cute ass of yours and help me pick up your mess”

 

-

 

Malia decides she’s not going to say anything to Stiles till she knows whether or not she is, in fact pregnant. No use in getting everyone riled up on the off chance that Lydia is wrong. She goes a week before finally going to the drug store and picking up a test, and because she’s incredibly impatient, she just decides to take it there.

And that’s how she finds out her and her boyfriend are expecting a child--with her jeans around her ankles, a test in hand in the back of the drug store. 

She supposes there are worse ways to find out.

Once she cleans herself up, wraps the test up in toilet and stuffs it in her purse and exits the store, she grabs her phone and dials Lydia’s number hoping to catch the redhead on a break. It rings four times and then “hello?”

“Hey” a beat “Um, you were--you were right”

“Oh my god!” Lydia laughs loudly “You’re having a baby!”

“Yeah, I, um--” Malia sighs “I just found out and now I have no clue how to tell Stiles”

Lydia sighs from her side of the phone “are you nervous he’ll be-- _ upset? _ ”

The brunette shakes her head as she walks down the city’s streets, a familiar path to home “No, I don’t--I don’t think he’ll be upset. Shaken and definitely surprised but, I don’t think he’ll be upset” she grips onto her phone a little tighter than before “At least, I hope not”

“He’ll be happy, Lia” she can practically see Lydia’s smile; ever since becoming a mom to pupper one and two (a loving nickname bestowed upon them by their Uncle Stiles after a few too many cups of Melissa’s special eggnog last christmas) she was just waiting for Malia and Stiles to have their own so that when she talked about poop and feeding habits, it wouldn’t be weird “He’ll be so very happy”

“I hope you’re right about that” 

“I was right about you being pregnant, wasn’t I?”

Malia just sighs; she had a point, Lydia Martin was rarely wrong. She just hoped this wouldn’t be the one time she was.

 

-

 

Maybe it’s because she found out in a drug store bathroom or maybe because she’s not the type to make a big production out of things but she doesn’t see  _ how  _ she tells Stiles is such a big thing as long as she tells Stiles.

She knows Lydia told Scott that she was pregnant by giving him a gift box with the test and a pacifier inside and that Braeden told Derek they would be expecting a second child by putting their son in a ‘best big brother ever’ t-shirt but she just doesn’t see why it matters. She’s just gonna sit him down, tell him and hope for the best. 

A solid plan. 

But then she tells that plan to Lydia and she nearly gets her ear drums busted--- _ again.  _

“God, you really take the whole banshee thing seriously, huh?” 

Lydia sighs and, there’s not a doubt in Malia’s mind that she’s rolling her eyes too “Malia, you can’t just tell him”

“Why not? I got to find out from a pee soaked stick”

The redhead huffs “It’s not about making it special for him, Lia. It’s just about creating a special moment for the both of you--when Lyla and Jude get older, I can tell them about how Scott cried when he opened the box I put the test in” Malia can  _ hear  _ the smile Lydia is sporting. It’s annoying how cheesy her and Scott get over each other and their kids “It’s making a moment special so that it’s a story to tell to your little one later in life” a pause “or little ones, who knows”

“God, I hope it’s only one. I can’t do two--I already have Stiles and Luke; adding two babies to that doesn’t sound like a good idea”

“Not the point--just, maybe, try and make it a little special, okay?” there’s some sounds that Malia can’t make out on Lydia’s side of the phone “Okay, I gotta go now. Lyla is riding Coco and Coco doesn’t look happy at all”

“Okay, bye, Lyds”

“Bye, Lia”

And just like that she’s left with her thoughts--it would be nice to be able to tell their future kid (please god, just one kid, please) about how Stiles found out about them but the effort...Malia sighs. No, she’s gonna do this and it’s gonna be nice.

She quickly opens her laptop and types in ‘ _ how to tell your partner you’re pregnant _ ’ and hopes for the best.

 

-

 

She really doesn’t get much help from the internet. She’s not setting up a photo shoot just to tell him, she’s not just putting a bottle in the fridge and letting him find it and she doesn’t have a first baby to put in a shirt so--Malia’s brow quirks as she looks down at the the dog that sleeps curled up next to her.

Well, she just doesn’t have a  _ human  _ baby.

Luke is just as much her and Stiles’ firstborn as Lyla and Jude are Lydia and Scott’s; Stiles loves the damn dog more than Roscoe (which is a goddamn miracle) so maybe he will work. 

She smiles brightly as she clears her browser history and slams the laptop shut--she’s got some planning to do.

 

-

 

Stiles gets home around noon. Being a cop means weird work hours and not seeing Malia and Luke for a while, sometimes, especially when he goes in late only to come home in the middle of the day “Lia?” he calls out, plopping down on the couch “Lia, babe, you home?” he doesn’t hear anything from Malia but he does hear the familiar jingle of Luke’s collar as the dog is, no doubt, bounding over at Stiles’ voice.

A second later the dog enters the cop’s line of sight and hops up on the couch and starts yapping and licking his face “Oh--Luke” Stiles smiles as he scratches the dog behind his ears “C’mon, boy get down” he manages to get the beagle to stop licking him “Where’s your mom, huh?” he moves his hand down Luke’s head when his hand brushes against something “What’s that?”

He looks down and grabs the dog’s collar, pulling it do see what is hanging off of it and-- _ what? _ “Is that a pacifier and--” his heart stops. Holy shit.

The cop nearly falls off the couch “Malia! Baby! Malia are you home?” he walks down the hallway, his heart hammering against his ribcage and his blood pounding in his ears “Lia, where--” his sentence is cut off as he stands in the doorway of their bedroom to see her sitting on the bed, a innocent look on her face 

“Yeah?”

“I--” he looks down the hallway to see Luke walking over to him and then back at his girlfriend “Lia--did you--did you put that on his collar?”

A pause and then “yes”

“Are you--”

“Yes”

It takes a second for Stiles to process the news but when he does, his face splits into a smile “Holy shit!” he runs over and tackles her so she falls back into a lying down position, him hovering over her “Holy shit, Malia” he presses his mouth against hers while she gently pushes him away 

“So--you’re okay with this?”

“Are you kidding?!” he kisses her again, a little more firmly “I’m so happy” he pulls back, his body still hovering over hers, his palm pressed against her cheek “We’re having a baby, Lia”

“I know” she smiles, softly--maybe it was because she hadn’t told Stiles and she didn’t know how he was going to feel about it but the whole thing left her kind of indifferent but now that he knows, she can’t help but feel so much happiness just surging through her “We’re having a baby”

This time she kisses him and they don’t stop until Luke starts whining for attention.

 

-

 

“Scott!” Lydia yells from the living room “Baby, your phone went off. It’s a text from Stiles!”

“Oh” Scott prances into the room, that little smile on his face that he gets when he and Stiles communicate (a smile Stiles also has) and plucks his phone from the coffee table. Usually Lydia would just open it and tell him what the text said but she’s in the middle of a  _ Keeping Up with the Kardashians _ marathon and nothing is taking her attention from Kourtney and Khloe. 

He puts his password in (the date that Lydia told him she was pregnant) and quickly taps on the message Stiles sent him and then “HOLY SHIT!”

Lydia jumps at her husband’s loud words and quickly stands up, the sisters on the TV forgotten “What? What happened?”

“I--” Scott shakes his head and just shoves his phone in Lydia’s face “LOOK!”

The redhead grabs the phone and chuckles lightly as she takes the picture in--it’s a selfie of Malia, Stiles and Luke with Stiles’ lips pressed against Malia’s cheek, which is completely normal, except for the part where Stiles and Malia are holding a sign in front of Luke that reads ‘I’m gonna be a big brother!’ 

“Well, at least, she made a little production out of it”

 

-

 

Malia looks over at Stiles who is pacing around the living room with his phone pressed to his ear “Yes dad, I know” she chuckles and then looks back down at the computer where Scott and Lydia sit with an older Prada curled onto Scott’s lap

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Scott asks, a bright smile on his face because both of them have been waiting for the last two years for Stiles and Malia to finally have a baby of their own “You’re the one who’s pregnant”

Malia shrugs “I’m okay” she spares another look over at Stiles “But I’m starting to think the Sheriff didn’t appreciate finding out he’s going to be a grandfather over text”

Lydia laughs “what about your dad? You send him the picture?”

The brunette groans “I would if he would just upgrade his damn phone already. I swear, he’s the only man left on earth who still has a flip phone and that’s coming from a girl who still barely understands how to use her own phone”

“Okay” Stiles cuts into the conversation easily as he flops down next to Malia, his phone in hand “Dad says he loves us both very much and he’s very happy but if he ever finds out like this again he will drag me home just to ground me”

Malia smiles a little softly; the Sheriff is like her second father (third, technically but no one ever really speaks of Peter and Malia thinks of him even less) and to hear he’s happy about this makes her happy. She smiles inwardly--The damn Stilinski boys have invaded her heart and there’s not getting them out. Not that she wants to.

“Oh!” Lydia’s little shriek takes her attention back to the conversation at hand “That reminds me, I wanted to ask you two something--”

“And don’t feel any pressure to say yes” Scott cuts in leaving Lydia looking a little miffed “We just want you to be happy and we get you both love New York”

“Yeah, yeah that too” the redhead presses on “But, you see, there is a house for sell down the street from us” Malia internally groans because she knows what’s coming next “It’s very nice, great for expecting parents and there is an opening for a new deputy at the station” Malia opens her mouth to interject but Lydia puts her hand up “ _ And  _ I talked to an old friend of mine who said that there is a job opening at their animal rehab center” she smiles, just a little smugly because she’s thought of everything “You know, Beacon Hills misses you two”

Malia gnaws on her lip as she waits for Stiles to speak; in truth, she was ready to go home. Not only did she miss her dad(s) like crazy along with the rest of the pack but she’s a werecoyote away from home. Coyotes aren’t really pack animals but she just isn’t a coyote; she’s a were and she has a pack and everyday she feels that ache of being away from them. Stiles is the one that felt like New York could be their forever home and he’s happy here and, well, Stiles’ being happy does mean a lot to her.

“I, um--” he licks his lips “We will--” he glances at Malia, practically begging her for help but she just cocks her head to the side a little; he needs to figure what he wants without Malia influencing his decision “We will talk about it” he settles on and it seems to pacify Lydia judging by the grin on her face 

“Okay, yay!” she claps a little “But we have to go now; it’s six and we have to go pick up the twins from Mel and John’s house” they say their goodbyes and then they’re alone.

“So…” Stiles starts as he closes the laptop

“So”

He sighs “What do you think?”

She shrugs “What do  _ you  _ think?”

“It’s not like she’s completely wrong--we’ve been away from home for a long time” he scratches his neck “I mean, we’ve lived here for awhile now and we still call Beacon Hills home; shouldn’t that be a sign of something?”

Malia nods her head a little slowly “it doesn’t have to” she wants to go home, she does but she does love New York and she can be happy here, she  _ is  _ happy here. But if Stiles can’t be happy in Beacon Hills, then she doesn’t want to go back. Her mate’s happiness is one of the most important things in her life (the second most important thing because they do have a baby now and that’s the most important thing) She puts her hand on his back, rubbing it softly with her thumb “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know”

“We don’t have to know right now” she moves a little closer to him, her side pressed against his “We have some time”

“The house isn’t going to be empty forever and the job openings are going to be open forever”

“They aren’t going to close tomorrow” she counters easily

And even with all her words, he still looks over at her and smiles softly “You wanna go home, right?”

Malia shakes her head “I want to be with you. And Luke” the dog trots over to her at his name being said “And our baby” there’s a pause “and I want all of you to be happy like I am with all of you”

Stiles leans over and presses a soft kiss against her mouth, she smiles into the kiss and grips the back of his neck “I love you” he breathes out against her mouth making her chuckle softly 

“Love you too”

 

-

 

“Stiles, I am three months pregnant” Malia sighs, heavily and throws her head back “Do we really need to talk about names  _ now _ ?”

He huffs, his head in her lap with a baby name book hovering over his face “We should at least get some names out of the way”

“Fine” she shifts in her seat making Stiles whine a little “Well, obviously if it’s a boy Peter is off the list”

“Yeah, no shit” he sighs, he eyes back on the book “and if it’s a girl, I don’t want to name her Allison”

“You don’t?” she’s a little surprised by his admission; she thought it would something he’d definitely consider. She met the girl briefly before her death and Malia has liked her at the moment; all smiles and kind eyes. She even gave Malia a box of clothes she didn’t wear often due to the fact that her father still had clothes for her eight year old body rather than her seventeen year old self.

“No” he shakes his head “That name--” he pauses, his eyes a little dimmer than before “It’s hers”

Malia smiles a little and runs her hand through his hair “Okay, it’s off the list” there’s a stretch of silence as Malia and Stiles both silently scan over the different names in the book, name catches her eye and she shakes his shoulder softly “Hey”

“Yeah?”

“If it’s a girl--” she pauses for second as she thinks about what she’s going to ask “If it’s a girl, do you wanna name her after your mom?”

He seems shocked (and she knows for that he is being she smells it on him) for a second and then “I--what about your mom? Or your sister?”

“A baby typically has a middle name”

“I--” he pushes himself up into a sitting position, his eyes wide “you’d really do that?”

She nods “Claudia Evelyn, Claudia Marie” she shrugs “My mom’s name isn’t much of a middle name but Marie is good”

“I appreciate it” he leans over and kisses her for a solid five seconds before pulling back “But they aren’t our baby’s name” 

Malia cocks her head to the side as she takes in his words “Well, it could be a boy”

“No, Lia, either way--just--” he sighs as he discards the book to the side and grabs her hands “My mom, Claudia, that’s hers, you know? I’m always going to hear the name and think of her” Malia tugs him closer and tucks him under her arm, her chin on his head “Our baby should have a name that’s hers or his” he hums “We could name him or her Lou”

She snorts “As much as I love your dad, we aren’t naming our baby Lou” Why John’s parents, Stiles’ grandparents, saw it fit to name their son John Lou Stilinski will always be lost on her. She presses her cheek against his temple and sighs heavily “What if we don’t come up with a name?”

“We will” he leans up and pecks her cheek as a little comfort before snagging the book back and then settling back down, tucked under her arm  “I do like your mom’s name though”

“I always thought it was too old for her” Malia flips a page of the book that’s still in his hands “Everyone called her Eve but my dad used to just call her Nora, sometimes” 

Stiles perks up, his brain tripping over that familiar name “Nora?”

“It was her middle name” Malia doesn’t notice Stiles face twists into a smile, her eyes still glued to the endless pages of baby names “Evelyn Nora Tate; she hated her middle name so my dad would call her that to pick on her” 

A beat passes and then “Lia”

“Yeah?”

“My mom’s middle names was Nora” her hand freezes mid page flip “Claudia Nora Stilinski” his heart beats a little harder than before because he thinks they just found their baby’s name (if she’s a girl, that is).

“I--” Malia swallows, hard and then closes the book, taking it from his hands “Really?”

“Yeah”

A weak smile forms on her lips “Nora” she repeats, rolling the name around in her mouth to see if it sticks “Nora Stilinski” she fingers the corner of the book, her eyes glued to the stork on that’s on the front it “I like it”

“Me too” 

“So if she’s a girl--”

“Nora”

“Nora Marie Stilinski?” her question is barely heard, her voice not daring to go any higher as if she’s afraid he’ll strike down her suggestion and he just can’t help but smile at her  

“Yeah” he moves so he isn’t tucked under her arm anymore to where, instead, one hand rests on her barely bloated stomach and the other on her cheek “That sounds perfect to me”

 

-

 

“I’m telling ya, it’s a girl” Malia has shirt rolled up while she lays on the exam table in the doctor’s office, her head lolled to the side to look at Stiles because the doctor still gives her a little anxiety so she just prefers to look at Stiles for most of the time “I know it”

“And I’m telling you  _ because  _ we only have a girl’s name, it’s going to be a boy”

She shakes her head “You’re wrong” she sighs “Besides we have a boy name” 

“I’m not naming him ‘John Scott’, it sounds like someone who lived during the 1800’s”

“Yes, because Nora is  _ so  _ new”

“Well” the doctor cuts into their conversation, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. Having them in her office was always entertaining from their current debate to on whether or not their baby looks like an actual baby  “It seems that you won’t have to worry about your baby sounded like he’s from the 1800’s because he is a she” she gives them a warm smile “you two got yourselves a girl”

“Ha!” and then quickly after “ _ holy shit _ ” because the pride of being right is quickly replaced with an awe that fills her chest because--they’re having a girl. A daughter. She looks over the monitor that’s now facing them and her chest just swells with so much love and amazement that it takes her breath away. It astonishes her for a second because--she’s never loved someone like this. She knows love, she knows the fatherly love of both the Sheriff and her father, she knows the friend love of her pack and she knows soulmate love because of Stiles but this? This is different. She doesn’t even know the tiny human growing inside her and she’s never loved someone more. 

Stiles hands grips her tightly and there are now negative emotions rolling off of him, at all. Not a single ounce of bitterness at being wrong. Just love and happiness.

Both of them cry and promise to not tell anyone.

 

-

 

“Okay” Lydia sighs “Everyone is here--Scott, John, Melissa, Liam, Hayden, Mason, Kira and, of course, the kids” she looks like she’s shaking with excitement “So am I getting a goddaughter or godson?”

Stiles chuckles and looks over at Malia “You’re the one carrying them, you should be the one to tell them” 

The pregnant werecoyote laughs a little shakily before looking back at the screen, her nerves getting the best of her because, well, this is a big thing. They’re having a baby and now they’re gonna tell everyone if it’s a boy or a girl “Well” she holds up the ultrasound so that everyone can see it “We would like to introduce to you--Nora Marie Stilinski”

There’s a pause as everyone holds their breath making sure they, in fact, heard her right “It’s a girl?”

Stiles nods, a large grin on his face “It’s a girl” Lydia lets out a little squeal and Scott is doing it right alongside her. Melissa is hugging John, Hayden is sending them a warm smile, Liam is making some snide (but love filled) comment to Stiles but he can’t hear over Lydia’s little squeals, Kira is yelling through the noise about how she’s sending them so many outfits, Mason looks like he might pass out (the fact that people around him are having children is, in his words,  _ intense _ ) and both Lyla and Jude look highly upset at being around so much noise.  

Everyone calms down after a second (read: four and half minutes) and Lydia turns back to the screen “I--how did you come up with Nora?”

“Well apparently my mom and Malia’s mom had the same middle name because, of course they did” Stiles likes to think that the universe just continually likes to prove how he and Malia are meant to be and how wrong he was for ever thinking he could belong with anyone else. He doesn’t mind though “And so we just kind of thought that it was--” he shrugs, a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth “Meant to be in a way”

Malia waits a beat and then “And Marie is for my sister” another beat “What do you guys think?”

“I think--” Lydia starts and Malia sucks in a breath because Lydia, along with Kira because no one should expect her to choose, is her best friend. Her opinion means a lot to both Malia and Stiles plus, you know, Lydia isn't known to exactly be sweet with her opinions on things she doesn't like “That it’s really beautiful, guys” Malia lets out a long breath while Stiles grips her knee where they can’t see.

“I’m gonna call her Noie” Scott grins as he speaks “Little Noie Stilinski”

Lydia groans at her husband’s words “Malia and Stiles have chosen and name with meaning to them and you're going to call her  _ Noie _ ?”

“It’s cute”

“I’m with Scott” Kira pipes up from behind Lydia “Noie  is cute”

The redhead sighs “I don’t get everyone’s thing with nicknames--” Malia tunes Lydia out as she rants out about how everyone should be called their given name (despite how many times she’s called Malia ‘Lia’, herself) and looks over at Stiles.

“I think they like it” she whispers quietly so that she wouldn’t grab the attention of the pack. He just smiles and tugs her close, his arm wrapping around her waist and resting on her bump.

“Me too”

 

-

 

“We should take it” Stiles looks up at his longtime girlfriend who has Luke curled into her side with her eyes glued the window, his brow furrows as he speaks because he really has no idea what she’s talking about.

“Take what?”

“The house” she pauses “The jobs. We should go home” he notices the way her hands smooth over her bump, over and over again. She’s been doing it a lot. He thinks it’s a comfort for her and for their daughter “I love New York and I love that this has been home for us but--” she sighs, her eyes finally leaving the window and looking at Stiles “Beacon Hills is home”

He nods along with her words to let her know he’s listening and when she’s done, he remains quiet. Of course, he knows Malia would rather be home with the pack; everyone’s managed to go home (and stay) over the years excluding a handful of them (mainly Cora, Isaac, Braeden and Derek) and he knows Malia just wants that closeness of having family nearby. He does too; he misses his dad, Scott, Melissa, Lydia, the kids, Liam, Mason, Kira--he misses them like crazy, he does but he’s scared. Scared that they go home and everything is going to go to shit because, while Beacon Hills is home, it’s also where they lost a lot of people. Where they lost Erica, Boyd, Allison, Aiden; he doesn’t want to lose anyone else, he doesn’t want to  _ ever  _ risk losing Nora and Malia and he’s scared going home to just going to trigger that. 

“I--” he snaps his mouth shut as he tries to organize this thoughts, his points and everything else “I want to go too” 

“You do?”

“Yeah”

A beat “But?”

He laughs lightly “How do you know there’s a ‘but’?”

She rolls her eyes “Stiles we have been together for about nine years now, gimmie some credit” 

Stiles’ chest tightens as she says that-- _ nine years _ . It’s really been nearly nine whole years with Malia; not all of it pretty and happy and shiny but--he looks down at her bump where their daughter is, probably sleeping being that she apparently likes to sleep during the day--but all of it, every fight, every screaming match, every little jab they threw at each other when they were too mad to actually communicate, completely and totally worth it.  He crawls over to her side of the couch, scooting Luke off so he can get closer to her, he presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth causing her lips to turn up into a smile 

“What?”

“Nothing” he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear “there’s no but this time; let's go home”

Sure, Beacon Hills is home to bad memories whether is be losing Allison or getting possessed and having no control over what’s happening or even just losing his mom. The most human of his losses. But it’s also home to so many good memories like meeting Scott, his brother, the person who kept Stiles sane for so long or being able to become the best of friends with Lydia and get over that creepy crush or even just it being the place he and Malia met. The love of his life, the mother of his child. 

It’s home; home isn’t perfect, no place is but Beacon HIlls is home. 

And their daughter is going to be another good memory there.

 

-

 

Malia groans loudly as she shifts in bed; here she is, six months pregnant, hot as all (even with two fans on her) with a constant little bump, bump, bump hitting against her palm. She and Stiles stopped spooning some time ago due to the fact that the baby moved and kicked a lot and it’s hard to sleep with someone kicking you in the back (he doesn’t complain too much though because the baby is  _ inside  _ of Malia; how she sleeps anymore is beyond him.)

“Malia?” Stiles’ voice rings out, still thick with sleep “You k?”

She nods a little as she turns on her other side to face him only to find his eyes still mostly shut “M’fine, Stiles. Go to sleep”

“You sure?”

She pats his arm “yeah go to sleep” he nods and just like that; he’s out like a light. She lets out a heavy sigh as she looks down at her swollen middle; sure she loves Nora more than anything on Earth but god, she is annoying as shit at night “Just calm down for me, please” her voice is hushed, not wanting to wake Stiles “Just calm down and let's go to sleep” the baby kicks her mother’s palm in response and she almost snorts--already rebellious.

Malia receives another kick but, this time, in the ribs causing her to roll her eyes “yeah, yeah I get it; I don’t tell you what to do” she presses her palm down towards the bottom of her stomach hoping to get her to move away from the rib area “Just know when you get out here and you’re still kicking me, we’re gonna have some problems”

“Lia” her eyes snap up to see Stiles, more alert than last time, staring at her “You okay, babe?”

She nods “Nora  just doesn’t want to go to sleep” she rubs her bump as she feels their aforementioned daughter start moving again “I think she’s not happy that you let that old lady touch us at the store” her palm receives a kick “But now  _ I’m  _ the one getting punished”

Stiles snorts “I think you’re the only one that’s mad that, that old lady touched you and, for the record--” he shuffles down so he’s face to face with her stomach “I didn’t let someone just manhandle your mom, I just stopped your mom from ripping an old lady apart in the middle of the store”

“She was too rough” she smooths her hands over her bump again “we’re both unhappy”

“Oh really?” he presses his cheek against her stomach “Are you mad, No?” he gets nothing “c’mon, Nora, talk to me” Malia feels her moving and then she feels a sharp kick to right where Stiles’ cheek is “Jeez, No, fine. I get it” he looks up at Malia “She’s mean”

“Oh is our unborn child bullying you?”

“She kicked me in the face” 

Malia shakes her head “you’re invading her home--it’s already cramped in there, she doesn’t need your face all up in her space” she moves her hands down below to cradle her stomach “poor kid just wants out”

“Nu-uh” he shakes his head, quickly “No, no, no, no--you” he looks back at her stomach “You stay in there till you are fully baked, you got me? No surprises” he presses quick kiss to her stomach before shuffling upwards so he’s face to face with Malia again “You ready for tomorrow?” 

Ah, tomorrow also known as D-Day. Tomorrow being the day Lydia, Scott and John fly in and help Stiles and Malia pack up their apartment and get it into a moving truck and then they (Stiles and Malia, only) pile into said moving truck and start their, what should be a 42 hour trip, back home. 

Malia groans “Don’t remind me; the thought of being in a truck for that long already has my back cramping” 

“We’ll be great” he kisses her softly “But we both need to get some rest now” 

“Tell that to your bully of a daughter” 

 

-

 

Packing, as Malia’s finds, is quite annoying. 

She’s never had to pack up a whole apartment that’s been settled into and worn in. When she and Stiles moved to New York; they were eighteen, they didn’t own a lot of things that had to be packed and taken with them but now they’re 26 and they’ve lived in New York for eight years and apparently they have a lot of shit. 

It also doesn’t help that Stiles, Lydia, Scott and John  _ refuse  _ to let her help. Absolutely refuse to let her do anything.

“I’m pregnant not sick” she groans out for the tenth time that day as she (and Luke who is curled into her side, protectively) watch everyone flutter around her “I can help”

“No, you just stay there and keep the dog calm” Lydia says from her place on the floor where she’s labeling every box (but it’s a special system that Lydia and no one but Lydia can help) “Damn thing nearly chewed on my purse” 

Malia scratches Luke’s ears “He was just excited” 

“Just please sit there” Stiles says from behind her, she cranes her head to look at him “You and Nora need some resting time; you were up all night and, you should just go and take a nap” 

“That actually sounds like a great idea, Mia” she turns to look at John who’s wearing that fatherly look causing her to inwardly groan--the man is basically her second father and to not do something he says feels odd but she can do it. She’s sure if she pushes just a little more, she can get them to at least let her help “You and Nora could probably use a nap”

“But--” she starts but now Scott’s voice cuts in and that’s when she knows she’s done for 

“Yeah, Lia, we already packed up the room for the most part so no one will be loud over there. You should get some sleep before the big drive” 

She just groans (outwardly this time) and pads to the bedroom with Luke on her heels. Four against one is just not fair. 

 

-

 

Turns out, she needed that nap because when she wakes up, she wakes up to a nearly empty apartment. She looks around the now nearly empty apartment save for the couch and the dining room tables and she sucks in a shaky breath--she didn’t think she’d feel like this when all was said and done. 

“Hey” she looks over at Stiles who enters through the front door, a little red and out of breath “I didn’t know you woke up” 

“Um yeah” she wipes at her face, discreetly before resting her hands on her bump “Nora woke up me up. Kept kicking me in my ribs” 

He chuckles and puts a hand on her stomach “wow she sure is moving”

“Yeah” she feels her heart clench a little and she sighs “You guys really got a lot done” 

“Oh yeah” he smiles “Great, isn’t it? Turns out Lydia’s organization system isn’t completely useless. Got everything out quickly and somehow the truck isn’t a complete mess” he sighs “Nearly done”

A beat “Yeah”

Stiles looks over at his unusually quiet girlfriend and furrows his brows “Malia, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” but her voice betrays her when it cracks “I just--um, I don’t know” she wipes at her face and goes back to cradling her stomach “Just to see this place so-- _ bare _ . I don’t know. It’s just making me upset”

He chuckles a little and pulls her into his arms, a shaky breath leaving her as soon as she’s wrapped up “I know” he kisses the crown of her head “We wanna go home but, this place was home too. It’s where we got Luke and where we first moved on our own, we have friends here. This was our home for a long time” 

“I just--” she’s doing her best to push down her tears, he can tell by the way her voice wavers “I didn’t think I would feel like this” 

“I know” he squeezes her “But we’re going home now and it’s gonna be better there”

“But still” she sighs and buries her nose in Stiles’ shirt “this is all Nora’s fault. I probably wouldn’t cry if I wasn’t pregnant” 

“Now, now let’s not blame our daughter” 

“I get to blame her all I want; she’s living in me”

 

-

 

“Okay so we should be there within the next three days” Stiles sighs “Depending on how Malia is feeling”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” John asks for the millionth time that day “You’re pregnant, Mia. Being in the car for that long can’t be good”

“For me?” Malia shakes her head “Probably not but it’s just fine for her” she places a hand on her belly “I’m only seven months, I’m not going into labor anytime soon”

“Okay but just--” Lydia sighs “Just send up updates and pictures and  _ call us _ ” Stiles suppresses a joke on how Lydia is in ‘mommy mode’ because it’s actually sweet how much she worries about them “Be safe” she yanks them both into a hug and kisses both their cheeks “And I mean it, Stilinski--call me”

“Yes, please, call her because if you don’t she might actually make me run out and look for you. No matter how far” Lydia scoffs and hits Scott’s shoulder as she hugs them both “be careful out there”

“I really cannot stress this enough--we will be fine” Stiles claps his dad on the back “I swear, I will stop every five seconds and let Lia stretch should she need to. I got this” 

John sighs heavily “take care of my girls”

“I’m pretty sure they’re my girls but fine” he hugs his dad “calls us when you land, okay? We’ll let you know how far we got” after John gives Malia one last hug and a ‘be careful’, the couple watches them depart towards their plane.

Malia sighs “We better go. We have to pick up Luke before we head off”

“Yeah, let's go” he swings a arm around Malia’s shoulders and sighs “do you think we can do this roadtrip?”

“Yeah”

“Really?”

She shakes her head “No but I was trying to be nice”

 

-

 

Stiles smiles softly as Malia’s soft snores fill the truck, he steals a quick glance at her to see her head drooped to the side, her mouth slightly parted and Luke curled at her feet a little uncomfortably. Initially, Luke was supposed to go home with Scott and Lydia, and they would just watch him for the few days it would take Stiles and Malia to get over there but Malia really had no desire to leave him so, that’s how the poor dog ended up curled around Malia’s feet.

As the truck comes to complete stop (traffic is a bitch) he looks back over at Malia, his eyes zeroing on her bump. He reaches over and softly, not wanting to wake either Malia or Nora, places his hand on top;  just seeing how his girlfriend’s body is changing to accommodate their daughter fascinates (and scares) him.

Then he sees, and feels, a little bump. It’s not a kick, he knows his daughter’s kicks and hits and nudges. This was just a little bump. And then it happens again, with Malia’s stomach bouncing just ever so slightly. And then again. And again. And again. And that’s when Malia starts shifting around in her seat, a frown on he half asleep face “Lia”  She swats at his hand and he quickly pulls back but it doesn’t deter him from speaking “Lia”

She groans and then “whaaaaat?”

“What is going on with her?” Malia’s eyes crack open to look at him “I mean--is she like kicking or--?”

Malia sighs, looking unbothered, she looks down at her bump and then it happens again and she sighs, her hands smoothing over her stomach “She has the hiccups” 

Stiles does a double take “I’m sorry-- _ what? _ ”

She sighs “The hiccups. She gets them sometimes and it’s not fun, she really doesn’t like them” as if, to prove her mom’s point, there’s what looks like a elbow or knee gliding right under her stomach “ugh, she really doesn’t like them. She always moves till they’re done”

“She gets the hiccups” Stiles states, dumbly

“Yes, she gets the hiccups” Malia sighs “And now she’s going to be moving for the next half hour”

Stiles turns and looks back out at the road as he digests the information--his unborn daughter gets t _ he hiccups  _ and then she doesn’t like them. She already has things she doesn’t like and things she does (Malia always complains when Stiles talks while Nora’s asleep because apparently it just gets her right up) and she’s just--just this half-baked little person who already knows Stiles and Malia and already hates the hiccups.

“Stiles?” he glances over as the cars in front of him finally start moving “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah” he nods “Just--she gets the hiccups”

Malia chuckles; she can smell the amazement rolling off him “yeah, she does”

 

-

 

They’re parked at a gas station with Malia walking Luke when Stiles’ phone starts vibrating loudly against the plastic of the cup holders. He quickly snatches it up and hits ‘accept’ “Hello?”

“I thought I said to call me, Stilinski. Not to just drive cross country with your pregnant girlfriend and not tell me  _ anything _ ”

Stiles sighs “Hi, Lydia”

“Don’t ‘hi, Lydia’ me” he can practically see her pout “Lemme talk to Malia”

“No can do” 

“What? Is everything okay? Why did--”

“Woah, woah” Stiles cuts her off before she can fully enter panic mode “She’s fine. She’s just walking Luke around a gas station we stopped out, apparently they both needed to stretch”

Lydia lets out a loud sigh “But she’s okay?”

“Nora or Malia?”

“Both”

“They’re both great” he looks outside the window to see Malia just standing by Luke, waiting from him to finish his business “Malia got some sleep but then--then Nora got the hiccups” a beat “Did you know babies get the hiccups?”

“I have two, you know”

“But like--” he’s still filled with wonder and you can tell by his tone “Before they’re born”

“I was pregnant with twins, Stiles. I know the joys of hiccups. Lyla would get them and then wake up Jude and then I had to babies trying to crawl out of me because they were mad”

Stiles’ face scrunches up “that sounds terrifying”

“It looked terrifying” she sighs “Other than the adventures of hiccups, she’s good?”

He nods “Um, yeah. Again Nora sleeps for the most part, during the day so Malia’s been napping a lot but then Nora wakes up and it’s hello cranky pregnant lady”

“Give her a break. She’s growing your spawn; kid is probably a hyperactive terror just waiting to break free” Lydia sighs “How far are you guys?”

“18 hours out, I think” Stiles pops his neck and huffs “Between all the stopping for Luke to pee and Malia to pee, we’re a little behind schedule”

“Don’t rush it. The house is waiting for you two, it’s not going anywhere”

“Right” he looks over to see Malia walking back over to the truck “hey, I gotta go, we’re gonna take off. Tell my dad I’m not dead, alright?”

“Will do and Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me or I will rip your testicles off and Nora will be the only child you and Malia will ever have”

“Love you too, Lydia”

 

-

 

“Can we please pull over?” 

“We’re literally like 4 hours away”

Malia huffs because she knows this; she’s been counting down till she can finally get out of the ruck and not have to get back in “ _ I know _ that but I’m so fucking tired and I want a bed. Right  _ now _ , not later and Nora is asleep and--” she sighs “Stiles, please” she juts out her lower lip because she knows Stiles and she knows what he just can’t resist. Her pouting, as she has found over the years, in one of them.

“C’mon, Lee, don’t do that to me” she whines a little and she knows she’s got him when he sighs heavily “Fine, fine. We can stop at a motel or something”

She grins, triumphantly “thanks”

“Yeah, yeah”

It takes a half hour, they passed two motels but Stiles deemed them way to sketchy to even think about stopping,  but they do eventually come to a motel that doesn’t look  _ completely  _ sketchy.

“I just don’t get why we couldn’t stop sooner” Malia sighs as she closes the door to the car, behind her making sure Luke stayed inside (check in first, get the dog and then get Luke into the room with no one noticing; that’s the plan) “The first one didn’t look so bad”

“The first one actually looked like it popped up on of a horror movie” he shudders as they both walk over to semi-large building in front of them, their hands linked together “And I  _ refuse  _ to let some serial killer be the reason we die; if we die, we die in some badass way, not because we were stupid enough to check in at what is obviously the choice place of hunting for some psycho wearing a skin suit”

Malia stops walking and squints at Stiles “Sometimes, I really do wonder what goes on in your head”

 

-

 

They check in and manage to sneak Luke in, undetected. Malia flops on the bed and lets out a heavy sigh--it’s only nine at night but she feels like it’s two in the morning “I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it to nine months” she places on hand on her belly “There is no possible way, I can get even bigger”

Stiles chuckles and crawls onto the bed, he lies on his side and uses the hand that isn’t pinned under his body to rub at the side of Malia’s distended stomach “She’s not done baking yet, Lia. give her some more time”

The werecoyote sighs “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think--do you think she’s gonna be like me?”

“I hope so” 

She rolls her eyes at his words because she’s not sure he understands what she’s asking “No, Stiles” she moves so she’s on her side, only her stomach separating them “do you think she’ll be a coyote?” a beat passes “A werecoyote”

“Oh” his nose scrunches “I mean--probably?”

“Lyla and Jude haven’t shown any signs of being werewolves”

“Well, Lydia is pretty sure Lyla is going to be a banshee” he sighs “Her grandmother passed it on to her, it skipped Lydia’s dad and went to her and Jude--” again, he sighs “Scott says that every full moon; he’s fussier, he cries more, he’s just all around more difficult” 

“So they pretty sure he’s like Scott?”

Stiles nods “Pretty sure”

Malia sighs, her hand rubbing circles where Nora keeps kicking “I don’t--I don’t want her to lose control, Stiles. I don’t want her to feel like--” her eyes snap shut and her face screws together; talking about her first shift is hard, even now. Knowing she killed her family; having that guilt on her shoulders is something Malia just has learned to live with over the years but talking about it makes her heart ache and her stomach twist  “I don’t want her to feel that scared and--and if she hurts someone--” 

“Hey” his voice is soft as he reaches over and laces their hands together, his touch helping calm her heart “She’s not going to hurt anymore, Malia. I swear”

“You can’t promise that” she opens her eyes, both of them shine brightly at Stiles “No one can promise that”

“Malia, the only reason you lost control, the only reason that night every happened is because you didn’t know. Your mom and dad didn’t know, no one knew. You lost control because you never had anyone to teach you how to reign your anger in or keep calm on a full moon. Nora has us, she has Scott, she has a whole pack rallying behind her” his thumb rubs soft circles into her hand while Nora punches her right into her hand; Malia thinks she can feel her anxiety that makes her whole body stiff and her chest ache “She’s gonna be okay”

A shaky sigh escapes Malia; out of all the emotions she learned to deal with over the years, sadness is the one that always evaded her. She doesn’t know how to squash down such a powerful emotion like she can do with anger or, even, anxiety sometimes. It swallows her whole, makes her eyes burn and scoops out her chest; she had, and continues to have, no freaking clue how to avoid it.

It annoys her to this day especially since being pregnant.

She wipes at her face and shakes her head “I don’t want to cry” she says, honestly “ I don’t want to think that she’s not going to be okay but--but I can’t help it”

Stiles smiles at her, warmly and wipes at her cheeks “It’s okay to cry, Malia. You’re a mother worrying about her child, you can cry. It’s normal”

“No it’s not” she knows it is but she hates it more than anything, so she leans forwards, buries her nose in Stiles’ neck and wraps her arms around him as best she can. 

He chuckles and just holds her; maybe staying in a motel wasn’t the worst idea she’s ever come up with.

 

-

 

“They should be here already” Lydia grumbles with Jude on her hip as she and Scott , who’s holding Lyla, stand on the porch of Stiles and Malia’s new home “I called him 15 minutes ago and he said, and I quote ‘be there in like 5 minutes’”

Scott snorts, shifts Lyla over to his other arm and then tugs Lydia to his chest, her head tucked perfectly under his chin “Baby, you got to just take a breath” he rubs her arm “Malia probably had to stop to pee or something”

“I swear to god if it’s anything else, I am murdering Stiles”

He kisses her head “We can’t; he’s the kids’ godfather”

“I don’t plan on dying anytime soon and your ass isn’t leaving me if I can do anything about it; they don’t need a godfather but, even if something does happen, they’ll still have Malia so there”

Scott chuckles because he just can’t help it; as much as Lydia and Stiles get on each other’s nerves (and it’s a lot, trust) he knows they’d kill for each other. There is a reason, other than the fact that Stiles is Scott’s best friend, that Lydia agreed to let him be godfather.

“Okay, Lydi”

She smiles to herself, her annoyance at Stiles obviously not knowing what five minutes means forgotten for the moment--the only person who she lets (meaning the only person she doesn’t complain about because everyone does it despite her insistence on being called her given name) use nicknames is Scott just cause she can’t help it--he says all his little names for her with so much love, she thinks her chest actually swells up with love. He  wormed his way into her heart senior year and burrowed out a place for himself there. Though, she isn’t complaining; she quite likes the Scott shaped burrow in her heart. 

The redhead turns her head and presses a kiss against his shoulder “What’s the for?” she looks up at the big, goofy grin he’s known for sporting and just smiles at him, sweetly 

“Nothing”

 

-

 

“Lydia is gonna kill you” Malia sings out, a little smug smile on her face and if Stiles wasn’t speeding for his life, he would lean over and kiss it right off “You said five minutes”

“I thought I could be there in five minutes”

The pregnant werecoyote glances down at her phone “but it’s been 23 minutes since her last text” she cringes “Lydia really likes using that word when she’s angry, huh?”

Stiles presses down on the gas pedal a little harder, still mindful of Malia and the precious cargo she’s carrying but also mindful of the fact that he’s late and Lydia is most definitely going to kill him.

 

-

 

“25 minutes!” is the first thing Lydia screeches at him as soon as he’s out of the truck. Not ‘oh it’s finally so good that you’re home’ or ‘wow what was the delay? Is everything okay?’, no. It’s 25 minutes.

He winces as he shuts the door behind him and peeks around the truck to see Lydia, sans either of her children, storming down the pathway to his new home. He sees Scott on the porch with Jude and Lyla standing on either side of him and he just shrugs.  _ Traitor _ .

The gate bursts open and Lydia, after a quick look to Malia to make sure she’s okay (and Malia just gives a thumbs up! She’s a traitor too!), stalks over to Stiles her pointer finger out and ready to jab the shit out of Stiles’ chest when he decides to use the one card he has over Lydia Martin “Honeymoon!”

And just like that she stops; the scowl on her face probably intensifies, if anything but her arms aren’t poised to hurt Stiles anymore, no, they’re just crossed over her chest “You’re going to use that? Now”

“As someone who doesn’t want to get hurt?” he nods “yes”

“Wait--” Malia flaps her hand at him as she walks over to them “What did you mean ‘honeymoon’?” she glances over her shoulder to look at Scott who is now opening the gate Lydia had burst through mere seconds before but he just shrugs, seemingly confused as she is.

There’s a tense moment and then Lydia clears her throat, her eyes moving to Scott and Malia “Stiles, the nosey bastard he is, was going through Scott and I’s stuff while he was visiting when I was still pregnant with the twins. He happened to stumble upon a--” she shifts on her feet and both Scott and Malia can hear her heart pick up it’s pace “Dvd. It was just marked ‘honeymoon’ and, I don’t know what Stiles thought he was going to see but he put it on and--well” she shrugs “It was a-- _ moment _ \--of Scott and I’s honeymoon” 

Scott doesn’t seem embarrassed because he’s not sure what tape she’s talking about; they had a lot of dvds and they had filmed a lot of their honeymoon while they were in Greece. 

Lydia sighs heavily “Scott, sweetheart, do you know that thing--” the redhead glances at her children, then Malia and then goes back to Scott “That thing I like to do when I’m stressed”

“Baby, I don’t…” he trails off as he eyes widen and his mouth stays open “oh” a beat “ _ Oh _ ” his eyes snap to Stiles “You saw that?”

Stiles refuses to look his friend in the eye “Yes, I did. It was an accident, I swear. I thought I was going to see you two being all stupidly in love and touristy not-- _ that _ ”

“I, um--” Scott shakes his head and cringes “oh god”

Malia sighs “Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?”

The redhead’s eyes goes to Malia “to put it plainly--it was a s-e-x tape” her face scrunches up as she spells it out, mindful of little ears “But it wasn’t just plain old s-e-x”

“Oh” the werecoyote isn’t stupid, she knows what that means “so it’s like when Stiles likes it when I t--”

“Hey, hey!” Stiles shouts loudly “First of all, no! Second of all, no and third of all, there are children here”

“Wait, so you were threatening to what? Release it?”

Stiles shakes his head “God, no. No one should have to witness that again plus, you know, that’s creepy. I just said what that I really don’t  _ want  _ to talk about sex lives in front of parents but I will if I need to”

Scott shakes his head “please, god, no”

“Exactly so--” Stiles maneuvers around Lydia who looks like she might actually kill him “honeymoon” no one says anything for a second and then Stiles feels a hand slap him upside the head, he spins around the face Malia who puts on her best innocent face. His mouth hangs open and all he can manage is a shrieked “ _ What _ ?!”

She just shrugs “25 minutes, Stiles. 25 minutes that had nothing to do with me or her” she points at her stomach “You kinda deserve it”

Stiles scoffs-- _ traitor. _

 

-

 

Malia sighs happily as she sinks into the couch, her limbs tired and her back aching “you alright?” Lydia sits down on the couch, a sleeping Lyla tucked into the crook of her arm “You look dead”

“I feel dead” she smooths a hand over her bump “my back is killing me, that’s all”

The redhead smiles, knowingly “I remember that; god, I was ready to kill by my seventh month”

“I just feel like I’m ready to pop but I still have two whole months to go” she sighs “a month and a half, technically but still”

“It’ll be worth the wait” Lydia uses her free hand to squeeze Malia’s knee “They’re so tiny when they’re full term, imagine her being early” she pauses as Malia’s hand absentmindedly presses down on her stomach, a little kick being given in response “You want her in there for as long as possible”

Malia nods “I know, I know but, you know, I’m just tired of feeling like this” she throws her head back and props her feet up on the coffee table “just ugh all the time”

“Preps you for the first few months of their life”

“Is it really that hard?” Lydia looks at her, questioningly “when they’re still small, I mean. When they cry and you have to get up in the middle of the night”

The redhead nods along with her words, sighs and then  looks down at her sleeping toddler, a soft smile tugging on the corner of her mouth “They’re so much work, you know but--” she pauses and Malia can smell the love that rolls off of her as she looks down at her daughter; her spitting image “they’re so worth it. Every time you feel like you could actually die from exhaustion or feel like there is no possible way you will ever be free to anything on your own again; they smile at you or they make a sound or--” her voice cracks and it always take Malia by surprise when people start crying because they’re happy; to this day, she doesn’t get the correlation “Anything they do and you just remember that it’s all worth it. Just to see them smile, or talk or just thriving; it’s all worth it. It doesn’t make anything easier but--” she shrugs “it makes it worth it”

Malia smiles because she knows what Lydia is talking about already; she is huge, her feet are swollen, her boobs hurt sometimes but all Nora does is kick her palm or punch when she hears Stiles’ voice and none of that matters. All that matters is her daughter. 

 

-

 

“I think we’re gonna be okay” she whispers into the dark room; she can hear Stiles’ heartbeat and she knows he’s awake “Nora is gonna get here and--and we’re gonna be okay. No matter what she is”

There’s a brief moment of silence and then “you think?”

Malia turns on her side, towards the sound of his voice, and nods even though he can’t see her “Yeah; it won’t be easy but we haven’t had easy as a setting since junior year. We’re gonna be okay”

He chuckles and reaches out and rests his hand on her bump, his thumb rubbing soothing circles while their baby kicks his palm “Yeah, we’re gonna be just fine”

 

-

 

The next month and half flies by; Stiles starts as the newest deputy in the department, Malia starts at the animal rehab center and their house slowly falls together.

Except for the one room that needs to be put together before Nora comes home.

“I don’t get it though” Malia huffs sitting on the hallway floor, her eyes peering into the nursery where Stiles, Lydia and Scott are “Why doesn’t she just sleep in our room? I don’t like the idea of having her so far away”

“It’s across the hall, Lia” Stiles reminds her as he and Scott work on getting the crib together “She, and you, will be okay”

Malia sighs and leans back against the wall, her hands resting on her stomach “Did Jude and Lyla have a nursery?”

There’s a brief silence as both Malia and Stiles wait for Lydia and Scott to answer; Stiles knows Malia looks up to Lydia and Scott in the parent sense, she likes to have their input as to what they should do and it soothes him because he knows Lyla and Jude had a nursery, he helped them put it together.

“Um--” Lydia pauses her work on the wall (she decided to paint, with Stiles and Malia’s approval of course, The Hundred Acre Wood with all the Winnie the Pooh characters running about. It’s also the reason Malia is in the hall and not the room; Stiles doesn’t want her to inhale paint fumes and both Scott and Lydia were inclined to agree so she got voted to just sit outside) and takes her bottom lip between her teeth “ _ Technically _ ?”

Stiles furrows his brow while Malia cocks her head to the side “what to do you mean, technically?”

“Well” she sighs and puts her brush down, she looks over to Scott and then sighs “I mean, we had one. It was beautiful and we loved it and everything but--” 

“But we didn’t like having them so far away” Scott mumbles and Stiles sighs, heavily--he can’t win just once, can he?

Malia nods, a little smile already forming on her lips “So they slept with you?”

“Yes. We put their bassinets in the room with us and--well, the nursery was were they napped during the day and it  was just their room but, a room they didn’t sleep in at night” Lydia spares a look at Stiles mouths a ‘sorry’ and then spins around, picking her brush up and going back to work on painting Piglet peeking out from behind a tree.

“Stiles?” he sighs at Malia’s soft voice; her innocent voice.

“Yes?

“I wanna do that” 

He puts down the screw in his hand, turns around and locks eyes with his heavily pregnant girlfriend. He sighs, smiles and nods because, fine, out of all the things in the world to start an argument over, this isn’t something worth fighting over “Okay, Lia”

Malia just smiles widely and Stiles just knows he made the right choice; anything to see her smile like that.

 

-

 

It happens at two in the morning--Malia is sleeping, or at least, kind of asleep (it’s hard to sleep soundly when you're nine months pregnant) when she feels a sharp kick. Her eyes snap open as she winces because that was a lot harder than usual. 

She smooths her hands over her bump and rubs right below her belly button, a place where Nora liked to punch or hit the most. The pregnant werecoyote sits up, swings her legs over and waddles over to the bathroom that’s in her and Stiles’ room. Luke’s head pops up from his place at the foot of the bed, his eyes following Malia, dutifully.

Her hands grip the side of the sink as she lets out a deep breath--okay so she definitely wasn’t getting anymore sleep tonight. She reaches out for the cup that sits on the edge of the sink when she feels the pain again, her hand snaps to her stomach as she lets out a low whine.

Luke whines himself before jumping off the bed and going over to her, pressing his paws against her calf “M’fine” she mumbles, softly but Luke just jumps a little, his front legs propped up on her thigh now “I--” the pain recedes and then she feels it--water running down her leg.

She looks down and her eyes widen at seeing a small puddle on the floor “Oh shit” her eyes shift to Luke “Oh shit”

After a moment of panic, she sucks in a deep breath and waddles over to the bed, water still dripping down her leg and Luke on her heels. She reaches over and shoves Stiles as hard as she can “Hey!”

He moves but his eyes don’t open.

“Stiles!”

“Mhmm” he turns around to face the wall while Malia has half a mind to kick his ass; she looks down at Luke and smiles softly 

“Hey” his eyes go from Stiles to her “go wake up daddy” it’s a trick that she taught the dog just a few months after getting him; a trick she loved to use when Stiles was being his usual ‘don’t wanna wake up’ self. The beagle lets out a bark before jumping up on the bed and pouncing right on his chest, barking loudly while doing it.

“Ugh” Stiles groans, pushing the dog off him but Luke doesn’t stop until Malia says to “goooood” Stiles snaps up and looks like he could kill “What?!”

“My water broke” she says simply, pointing to the puddle in the bathroom “I’m pretty sure we should be leaving now”

It takes half a second for Malia’s words to really sink into Stiles brain and then “Fuck!”

 

-

 

“Do you want the epidural?” Malia shakes her head at the nurse--first of all, the drugs probably wouldn’t work on her and second of all, Scott is on his way to help siphon her pain “Are you sure?”

“Yes” she spits out, her face screwed together as she breathes through another contraction “I’m sure”

“Okay, you can change your mind anytime you want” the nurse goes on and rattles off some other questions before leaving Stiles and Malia alone--one in the hospital bed already tired of contractions and the other pacing a hole into the floor.

“Stiles” she sighs, her hands resting on her large stomach “You have to calm down; she’s not popping out right at this second”

“But she’s coming!” he stops and it’s only then does Malia really see just how wide eyed and panicked does he look “She’s coming. We’re--we’re having a daughter, soon, Malia. She’s gonna be here and--and god her room isn’t even done, yet!”

“What are you talking about? Lydia finished the walls last week, the cribs is put together and so is her swing, her changing table and Scott’s on his way with the carseat”

“But her clothes are still packed up!” he goes back to pacing and Malia lets him because she’s just too tired to try and calm him down when he’s already too far gone “Her bottles are still in the kitchen box and--and what if you can’t breastfeed? What if we have to get formula? We don’t have formula!” he runs a hand through his hair “And what if we didn’t put her crib together right? What if we put her down and--boom! There goes Nora buried under the rubbled off her crib!”

“Stiles--”

“What if she hates me? What if she likes me while she’s in there--” he points at her stomach “But as soon as she’s sees me, she hates me? What if she just doesn’t want to be with me?”

“Stiles--”

Or--or what if she just is an awful child?” he groans “Both of us are awful when we’re tired and we’re gonna be tired for the next 18 years of our life!”

“Stiles!” his mouth snaps shut and looks over at Malia who’s face is screwed together in pain, her hand gripping her stomach.

He rushes to her side, his hand on hers in a second “Hey, hey” his voice is significantly softer “Is everything okay? is it normal or--”

“It’s okay” she breathes out “Just-- _ hurts _ ”

Stiles feels helpless as he just lets Malia squeeze his hand as he presses his lips to the crown of her head “You’re okay, you’re okay” he mumbles softly “you got this” Malia lets out a groan as she flops back, her whole body loose

“This is going to get so much worse” she sighs “What if I can’t do this? What is the pain is too much?”

“Hey” he sits down on the edge of the bed, his hand still gripping hers “We got this. You, Lia, can do anything--you can do this and I’m not going to leave your side for a second, okay? ‘M right here”

She smiles softly and leans into his touch “Stiles”

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to pass out?”

“Most likely”

 

-

 

Scott gets to the room in the middle of a contraction. He rushes into the room, carseat and stuffed bear in hand, and Malia nearly sobs at seeing her alpha “get over here” she groans out “this hurts and I can’t hold Stiles’ hand because I think I might break it”

He just nods, drops the carseat and bear, on a chair and rushes over hand already outstretched. He starts to siphon her pain and groans as soon as it hits him “Holy shit” he looks up at Stiles who looks like he could cry, himself at seeing Malia in less pain already. 

The contraction subsides and Scott lets out of his beta’ hand “Man” he breathes out “Now I know why Lydia threw her ice chips at her doctor when he told her she had a to wait a little longer for the epidural” he sighs and looks down at Malia “how are you feeling?”

“Like a demon is trying to escape my vagina” she sighs “Nora isn’t happy”

Stiles chuckles “no?”

“No, I think she wanted more time in there”  she shifts around “She’s not moving a lot” a frown etches itself on her face “She always moves”

“Just listen to her heart, Lia” Stiles smooths back some of her hair “Concentrate on that”

“I’m trying, I just--” she shakes her head “I hate that she’s not moving”

“She knows she’s in for a rough ride, Lee” Scott says softly, hoping to calm her down being he can hear her heart pounding “She’s just calm for now, just listen to her heart. You got this”

Malia sighs; this was surely going to be the roughest night of her life.

 

-

 

Lydia gets to the room around nine the next morning sans either of her children to which, everyone is grateful for. A room with a stressed out Stiles, a tried and pained Malia and a worried alpha is no place for two toddlers.

“Hey” she walks over and nudges Scott to the side who drops a quick kiss to her head as a greeting. The redhead picks up Malia’s hand and smiles “How you holding up?”

“This is awful” Malia nearly cries out “It’s been seven hours and I just--I want her out, already. I don’t want to do this anymore”

“I know” she takes a hair tie off from around her wrist and quickly throws Malia’s hair up into a bun, she runs her hand down the werecoyote’s arm before looking to Stiles “how many centimeters?”

“Seven” he sighs “Malia’s already asked if she could push her through that because, what’s three more centimeters?”

“I just wanted to ask” she crosses her arms “I’m just so tired, I just want to sleep and--god, I could kill for something to eat”

Stiles sighs “Malia, no one here is going to go and get you something fatty to eat”

Malia whines and looks over at Lydia with her big brown eyes but Lydia just shakes her head “You can have toast or applesauce--nothing heavy”

She huffs “this is stupid”

Lydia laughs and looks around “Where’s Mr. Tate and the sheriff?”

“My dad is on his way with Mel” Stiles answers “And Mr. Tate--” he looks down at Malia who just sighs heavily

“He doesn’t want to come”

“What? Why?”

“He doesn’t like the hospital” she sighs “It’s just--a lot of bad memories here. He just--he can’t. He said he’ll visit once we go home” 

Lydia sighs “I’m sorry, babe”

“Don’t be” Malia looks the at the people around her “I’m good with who I have”

 

-

 

“Okay, lets see how we’re doing, huh?” the doctor barges into the room that now holds Malia, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Melissa, John, Kira and Liam “Wow, got a full house in here” he pulls out a stool and perches himself in front of Malia making John and Liam move towards her head “Are all of you going to be in here during the birth?” 

“No, no, no” Stiles shakes head “Only, Scott and Lydia are gonna be in here. Melissa is she wants” they had that talk about a month ago--Liam, Kira and John said that they don’t do anything bloody or messy very well which Stiles found hilarious because one’s a werewolf, one’s a kitsune, and one’s a sheriff but whatever. The less crowded, the better.

Liam nods “No arguments here”

“Okay, well, then it’s time for you all to go on out then” Malia’s head snaps up 

“What?”

“Ten centimeters, Miss Tate” he smiles “It’s time for you two to get ready to welcome your daughter” he pats her knee, puts her feet down and exits the room after promising to be back in a second. 

No one speaks for a second and then “Holy shit” Stiles breathes out “She’s coming”

Malia groans “She’s been coming for like 13 hours now”

“But she’s--she’s gonna be here soon now. Like--holy shit” Stiles plops down on the chair just as Liam stands up and goes to Malia’s side.

“You’re gonna do great, Lia” he gives her hand a squeeze and smiles “And, remember, no one would blame you for potentially breaking Stiles’ hand”

She manages a soft laugh “I’ll remember” Liam wishes her good luck one more time, reminds her that Hayden and Mason are sending love as well (they’re on Jude and Lyla babysitting duty) before leaving the room but not before promising to stay in the waiting room.

Kira sighs and goes over to Malia’s side, taking her hand “You’re gonna be a momma soon, Lee” Malia can’t help but smile because Kira’s sunshine attitude is infectious “And one of the best moms on the planet. You’ll be fine, I know it” she kisses Malia’s head, gives Stiles a pat on the shoulder and then leaves.

John hugs Malia briefly and sighs “You’ll do great and, really, just try to not panic, okay?Just breathe, push and before you know it, she’ll be here”

“Okay”

“Love you, Mia” 

“Love you too” he kisses her forehead before crouching in front of Stiles who looks like he’s dead with how still he’s being.

“Son” his eyes slowly move up to lock with his dad’s “Stay calm, alright? Panic later about having a daughter but, right now, remember she’s gotta push the little girl out of a small hole” Stiles cringes “Just remember she’s probably panicking too but she’s got the pain to work through right now so help her through that and then both of you can work through the panic together”

Stiles smiles a little “got it”

“I love you, kid” he yanks his son into a tight hug as he lets out a heavy sigh as Stiles mumbles his ‘love you too’ into his jacket “your mom is here, you know that right?” Stiles nods against his neck “She’s here, looking after you and Malia and Nora” John blinks away tears as he pulls back “Don’t pass out”

“I’ll try” he pats his shoulder one more time before getting up and leaving the room, walking down to the waiting room.

Melissa sighs and looks at the expecting parents “You two got this, you don’t need me. Besides, I think your dad is going to have a panic attack I’m gonna stay with him to make sure he doesn’t pass out” she leans down and kisses the crown of Malia’s forehead “Pain now but then you get a baby--I promise you, it’s all worth it” She pulls Stiles into a tight hug and sighs “How you grew up so fast is beyond me” she pulls back and cups his cheek “You’re gonna do great, okay?”

“Okay”

“Just trust me on this” she kisses his cheek and then leaves the room; Stiles sighs as the once crowded room empties (or nearly empties) and sits on the edge of Malia’s bed.

“You ready for this, babe?”

“No” she says quickly “You?”

“No”

She nods “let's do it then”

 

-

 

Malia pushes for 48 minutes before a failing mess of goo, limbs and pale skin is placed on her chest.

She and Stiles fall in love all over again.

“Oh--Oh my god” the nurses are wiping her as the wailing infant squirms on her chest “Stiles, I--She’s here”

“I know! I know!” he wipes at his eyes and it’s then that Malia notices she’s crying; that her eyes are burning but she’s smiling and she’s happier than she’s ever been. She smiles; now she gets crying because you’re happy.

The nurse lifts her off Malia’s chest and if Scott and Stiles weren’t holding he hands, she probably would’ve flipped off the bed trying to follow her “wait--wait where are you taking her?”

“Hey, hey” Lydia moves closer to her, squeezing her forearm “they’re just cleaning her off. Give them a second, okay? I’m watching her, no one is taking her”

Malia nods but still does her best to try and follow the baby “Miss Tate” she looks over at the doctor who sits in front of her “give one more push, please”

“My baby is over there, I don’t need to push”

“The placenta needs to be delivered, just a little one. Nothing big” Malia sighs but does as told and barely notices the feeling of anything else leaving her body. She sighs as the doctor talk about a second degree tear because she’ll be fine in a few hours but he doesn't know that so she just blocks him out.

A minute later the same nurse that took their baby, comes back with her clean and swaddled (something that took Malia a week to learn while Stiles still doesn’t quite grasp it) “here you go mom and dad” she places the baby in Malia’s arm and suddenly nothing else is around her. It’s just her, Nora and Stiles who’s still gripping her hand.

“Stiles” her voice is soft “Look at her, she’s--” she lets out a watery chuckle “She looks like you” and she does. Her skin is pale (Malia can’t see any moles but she’s willing to bet when she unwraps her, she’ll see some just like Stiles’), her mouth looks like his and she has his ears. 

“No I see you” he traces a finger down her plump cheek “She has your nose and your chin. She’s her momma’s daughter”

Malia sucks in a shaky breath “We’re parents”

“Yeah” his face already hurts from smiling so brightly but he doesn’t care “we are”

 

-

 

Everyone loves Nora Marie Stilinski as soon as they meet her. 

Kira and Scott coo over her, calling her Noie (much to the annoyance of Lydia), Liam is absolutely taken with her and refuses to admit she looks anything like Stiles, Lydia is already whispering to her about how she’s gonna steal her because she’s so cute and Melissa and John both cry immediately upon seeing her.

And now it’s just Stiles and Malia and Nora. 

Their family.

Everyone’s gone home, some more reluctantly than others (Lydia, Scott and John had to be dragged out), and now in the dark room it’s just Stiles and Malia on the bed with their daughter sleeping on his chest.

“Mm” Malia huffs “Now she wants to sleep at night”

Stiles laughs softly “She’s had a rough day; got kicked out of her home”

She nods “hell yeah she did, I don’t know how much bigger I could’ve gotten” the room falls into a comfortable silence as the two new parents. Malia can’t wipe the smile off her face as she looks at Stiles and Nora; her family. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Huh?”

He laughs “What are you thinking about?”

She shake her head “Nothing just--” she lets out a breath “just thinking about how--I’m just happy, for once. Nothing bad is coming for us to take it away and--it’s just good”

Stiles holds her stare for a long time before leaning over and kissing her softly, she smiles against his mouth and cups his face. They pull back but her hand stays on his cheek “What was that for?”

“Nothin’” he smiles at her “I just love you a lot” 

Malia smiles and strokes his cheek with her thumb “I love you too” she kisses him one more time before letting go of his face and leaning into his side, her cheek pressed against his shoulder “We’re gonna be okay” for once, it’s not a question “We’re gonna be okay”

He smiles and sighs, happily “yeah, we are”

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> idk bout you but comments give me life. try to drop one! Hope you liked it! :))


End file.
